At King's Cross
by ForgottenMoonbeam92
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, King's Cross Station receives some visitors. Because after all, death is not the end. It is simply another adventure.


This is a sort of tribute to some of those who died in Deathly Hallows. All those featured are some of my favorite characters, so it was nice to write them "alive" again. I considered putting others in here, like Mad-Eye or Colin Creevey, but they didn't really fit anywhere. So here we are.

Don't sue, cause I don't own anything. It's all JKR!

* * *

**KING'S CROSS**

There is a train station, not particularly large or grand, nor small and shabby. It is not in an ideal location—indeed, it is not in any sort of location at all. It is rather ordinary, with a high, vaulted ceiling and plenty of comfortable chairs and benches on which to await your train. It is quiet and empty, and never dirty though there is no one to care for it. There is no one to warn patrons of approaching trains, and no one to help them board. The passengers must do it alone.

It is a sort of in-between place. It is a pathway by which every soul will inevitably walk, and by which many will wait. It is a meeting place, a reunion place. Any who wish to wait for someone may, and any who wish to return may do so. The latter are few, because once in this quiet, peaceful place, few wish to return to the darkness of the world they have left. It is always light here, always day, and yet some prefer the dark.

There are always trains coming and going, but not all of them linger, and not all carry passengers like this particular one. There are many stations, and many tracks, but this one has been running quite constantly for some time. There have been people waiting to greet most, but others have disembarked from the train to an empty station. These people have not been frightened or hurt, but realize that they are the first of a line, or perhaps those who might have met them were busy. Some stay, lingering for a friend that may show up in the next minute or the next decade. Others move on, anxious to arrive at their final destination.

**FRED**

This train was carrying a single man. As it ground to a hissing stop and the door slid noiselessly open, he emerged from the boxcar with surprise on his freckled face. He tugged at the black dragon skin jacket he wore so casually and examined his surroundings with an air of interest. There were several people waiting across the span of open concrete, and he squinted to make them out through the soft, rosy glow of the station. He began toward them, his dragon skin boots making no noise on the hard floor. They moved forward to greet him as well, arms outstretched.

"Frederick, my boy, thought you'd never make it!" this was from a middle-aged, slightly roly-poly man with long ginger whiskers; he clasped the young man into a crushing hug and bounced back, beaming.

"Uncle Bilius!" Fred grinned and clapped the man on the shoulder. "Corking to see you …and is this Grandmum? I was just talking about you the other day…"

"Hush your flattering, Frederick, you know you don't mean a word of it," the older woman smiled, grasping him in a hug also, and then holding him back to look at him. "You look younger than I would have liked."

A shadow passed across Fred's face, but it was hard to feel depressed or angry in this place. "I know. I'll be staying behind to wait for George."

"We thought you would," Bilius said. He smiled, his nose wrinkling. "How is George?"

"I hope he's all right," Fred said, shrugging. "If not, he'll be along soon enough, and then we'll go…to wherever we go."

"Good luck, then," Bilius said, his ruddy, beaming face sobering for a split second. He drew Fred into a crushing hug again, and then turned and bounced away, humming a rather crude melody to himself. Fred turned to his grandmother, grinning.

"He hasn't changed."

"Not a bit," Grandmum replied. "You take care of yourself, Freddie."

"What could I possibly get up to in this place?" Fred grinned. His grandmother drew him into a last hug before turning to follow Bilius.

"You'll think of something."

**SEVERUS**

The train hissed to a stop and a compartment door slid open. For a moment there was nothing, and then a man appeared in the doorway, swathed in simple black robes. He took a moment to examine his surroundings with a judicial eye, and then stepped off the train. It began to move almost immediately, passing out of sight into the hazy mist beyond the station. It was empty, deserted, and rather plain, but the man found it oddly pleasing.

His black eyes narrowed as quiet, muffled footsteps met his ears; he turned almost lazily, and a woman stepped out of the shadows. Her face was pale and hard like his, but a smile warmed it now.

"Severus."

"Mother," he said stiffly. She nodded, and came forward another few steps, tentatively.

"How are you?"

"Dead," Severus Snape replied. "But otherwise well."

Eileen smiled. "I want to make up...everything...to you. Your father," she hesitated, "isn't here, wherever he is."

Snape cocked an eyebrow at this. "Is this a good thing?"

Eileen nodded. Severus smiled fleetingly. "And how are you, mother?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "This is a good place. I'm happy here. It's been a little lonely, but now that you're here, I hope…"she let the sentence trail away, and Snape hesitated before moving toward her and reaching out awkward arms. She stepped into them with a small sob, and they stood quite still for a long time, her tears wetting his shoulder, his hands stroking her back gently. When they broke apart, Eileen smiled shakily and wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "I nearly forgot…there's someone else to see you."

Severus looked over her shoulder, and his heart froze in his chest. He blinked once, twice, but his eyes never left those of the second woman who had appeared out of the mist, a wistful, welcoming expression on her pretty face.

"Sev."

"Lily…"  
Her long red hair bounced on her back as she walked toward him, a smile blossoming across her face and dancing in her green eyes. "I've missed you, Sev."

"I…I've missed you too," Severus said hoarsely. He passed a shaking hand across his face, struggling to contain his emotions. It had been far too long since he had felt so welcome. Lily Potter stopped right in front of him and appraised him slowly.

"You're still far too thin."

"I haven't changed much."

"Oh, no, I think you've changed a lot," Lily said thoughtfully. She touched his shoulder gently. "A lot, Sev. You're here; that's enough."

He seemed afraid to say anything, to do anything but stand there and stare at her, black eyes burning with unshed tears. He was ashamed of his inability to control his emotions, and he turned away hastily to avoid the threatening tears. He came face to face with his mother, who looked at him with understanding on her pale face. Lily touched his shoulder from behind again, a whisper of a touch; he shivered, glanced at his mother, and then he turned and wrapped Lily in a hug. She returned it, but with none of the desperation with which he held her. His face sank to her shoulder; he trembled with the effort of reeling in his scattered, broken feelings.

"Oi, that's my wife you're holding." Another voice hailed them from the mist; Severus looked up to see a tall, thin man with lopsided glasses and thick black hair striding toward them. There was a slight smile on his face, and Lily broke free of Severus' grasp and turned to greet her husband with hands on hips.

"It was a hug, James Potter. To greet an old _friend._ And I expect you to be civil."

"As always," James replied, bending down to give her a quick kiss. He squeezed her hand and straightened to face Severus, a cautious but open look on his face. "Severus."

"What? No name calling? No _Snivellus?_" Severus asked, his face closing again. Some of the old hatred was surging inside him, but it was oddly muted. James shrugged lopsidedly with a matching grin.

"I think we're past the school stuff." He hesitated; Lily nudged him in the ribs with an elbow. He winced and held out his hand quickly. "I'd actually like to…to apologize," he said. "For all I did. I know an apology isn't nearly enough to make up for it, but I'd like it to be a beginning."

Severus stared at the hand, and the hatred seemed to melt slowly away as he glanced back at his mother, at Lily's encouraging smile, and then at James' earnest face. He reached out slowly and shook once, twice, and then let his hand fall again. James grinned and nodded. "Welcome."

**REMUS**

The scarlet, gilded steam engine rasped to a halt in a billow of steam. Those present in the station tensed, eager for the new arrival. The door seemed to take forever to slide open, but when it did there was a man waiting, a gentle smile on his face, a bounce in his step as he disembarked and strode towards them. There was a great cry of greeting, and two men broke away from the others to sprint towards him, arms outstretched.

"Moony! _Moony!" _

There was a great jumble of arms and shirttails and grasping hands, laughter and exclamations of delight. The newcomer emerged a moment later, brown hair tousled and eyes bright with happiness. The two men flung their arms around his shoulders and pulled him back towards the others, their shouts still echoing in the station.

"Look who it is!" One of them said exuberantly. "Moony's finally decided to join us all!"

The man sandwiched between them laughed. "Hello, Lily."

Lily flapped her hands at the two men and they released the newcomer reluctantly, sticking close to his side as Lily wrapped him in a hug. She kissed his cheek and stepped back to look at him. "You look wonderful, Remus."

Remus smiled. "For being dead, it's not a bad feeling."

Sirius Black smacked him on the back again. "Not a Moony anymore, are you?" He received a blank stare. "Well? You're dead, aren't you? Doesn't that get rid of that whole curse thing…?"

Remus was pale, eyes almost fevered as he searched his old friend's face. "I…I don't know. I suppose…I never really thought about it…like that."

James Potter laughed. "About time, isn't it?"

A slow grin was spreading across Remus' face, and his eyes were suddenly glistening with tears as he shook his head wordlessly. "I can't believe it."

Sirius draped an arm across his shoulders and poked him in the chest with a finger. "You'd better believe it, Moony. Oh…there's someone you haven't greeted yet. Where are those impeccable manners of yours? You didn't leave them behind too?"  
Remus turned to the last of the group, who had been standing a little to the side. His eyes widened in pleasure and he held out his hand warmly. "Severus." The other grasped it, smiled, and Remus returned the smile. "I want to thank you, Severus. I never really did thank you properly for all you did back there. And I want to apologize for ever doubting you."

Severus nodded curtly, but there was a bit of warmth in his silky voice when he spoke again. "I am glad you did; it made my job easier."

"Sev…" Lily dug him in the ribs sharply, and he glared mulishly at her before sighing and saying, "And I apologize as well. I…I was wrong about you."

Remus shook it off. "No need. It was understandable."

Severus accepted this, and Remus turned back to James and Sirius. He said nothing, but simply stared at them; face alight with forgotten memories and distant pasts. They watched him with identical grins, as handsome and young as he.

"Moony," he finally said, and a slow grin spread across his face. He laughed out loud, and they joined him until all three of them were roaring.

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs!"

And then together; "Purveyors to Magical Mischief Makers. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_"

**TONKS**

The same people had not yet left the platform when another train pulled into view with a whirr of brakes and a piercing whistle. The smoke poured from the brightly painted engine and concealed the compartment door as it slid open with a _hiss. _The waiting group turned to watch, silent and curious. The great station was empty but for them, wrapped some distance from the train in a cloak of mist.

"Remus."

Remus Lupin turned, startled, at the new voice. He greeted the newcomer with a cry of delight and a warm, two-handed handshake. "Ted! It's been a long time…how _are _you?"

"Never better," Ted Tonks said, patting his flat, young stomach with his free hand. "Haven't been this size since I left Hogwarts."

Remus laughed and turned to introduce him to the others, but he had barely begun to turn before he froze, and the grin slid off his face. "Ted? Why…" But he didn't get any farther; there was a loud, feminine squeal and a thud from through the mist. Remus bit his lip, but nodded toward the train. "You should be first."

Ted hesitated, smiled, and nodded. "I'll go brush her off for the last time. After now it'll be your job."

Remus laughed. "Dumping her off on me now, are you?" He watched as Ted Tonks hurried away towards the train, and then he faced the others. Most of them, with the exception of Severus, were looking at him curiously. There was a twisted smile on Severus' face, and he caught Remus' eye with a raised eyebrow. Remus shrugged lopsidedly. "This one's for me and Ted."

"Ted…wasn't that Ted Tonks?" Sirius asked suddenly. "_My _family, isn't it?"

"Oh…yes. Perhaps it's for you as well."

Two figures emerged from the mist, and the train moved slowly out of the station behind them. Ted first, a wide smile on his face, and then a young, slight woman with short black hair. She looked rather confused, and her fair skin was flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes scanned the people waiting, and Remus stepped forward. Her face lit up, and with a shriek she flung herself into his arms; Sirius catcalled—Lily stamped down on his foot with a glare.

"Remus! I knew you'd be here, I _knew _it!" She pulled back just far enough that he could kiss her, which he did with enthusiasm. Another catcall. They broke apart, but ignored Sirius and Lily, who were now engaging in a quiet but fierce argument.

"I had hoped…I wouldn't see you again for a while," Remus said softly. Nymphadora Tonks laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"That eager to get rid of me?"

"Of course he is," Ted interjected, gazing down at his daughter fondly. "I was."

"Quiet, dad."

"No," Remus replied. "I was thinking of Teddy, actually."

Tonks' face fell, but she linked her fingers with his and pulled him around to face the others. "I know. I thought of him too. But I think he'll be ok; he's got Harry and all of the Weasleys, you realize. Sirius!"

"Dora!" Sirius greeted her with a coy smile and a satisfied wink. "You and Remus finally got it put together, did you?"

"Took him long enough to find someone," James murmured. Lily shoved him, shook her head firmly at him. He fell silent with an apologetic grin.

"I'm Lily," Lily said, coming forward to give Tonks a hug. "I guess this means you're part of the family."

"Thanks! And you must be James. You look like Harry. Or he looks like you."

James grinned. "I am. And this is Severus Snape…"

"We've met," Severus replied, reaching forward to shake hands with Tonks. Tonks looked taken aback, but shook it, looking pleased. "Are there any more of you coming?" Severus asked, as Tonks stepped backwards and tripped into Remus' arms. "Isn't this quite enough?"  
"I think so," James said, looking around at their enlarged group. "Shall we go?" He slipped his arm around Lily's waist; Sirius fell into step beside him. Remus took Sirius' other side with one hand linked into Tonks', her father on her other side. Severus slipped into place beside Lily, and they turned for one last look at the station before vanishing into the mist.

The End


End file.
